A Sweet Tradition
by BloodSucker815
Summary: Sookie gets a surprise visit on Christmas Eve that leads to some sweet fun. A Naughty or Nice contest fic.


**Naughty or Nice Contest**

**Title: **A Sweet Tradition

**Your Pen name: **BloodSucker815

**Beta'd by: **The amazing SibylVane Vamp who graciously put up with my terrible spelling and grammar mistakes and made this thing readable.

**Disclaimer: **These guys don't belong to me, though I wouldn't mind having Eric spend the holidays with me. They belong the the talented Mrs. Harris to whom I owe thanks to for many hours of amusement.

SPOV

Sprinkling more flour onto the counter I placed another wad of dough down to be rolled out. I had absolutely nothing better to do on Christmas Eve than to make more Christmas cookies than I could ever eat. This would have been my roommate Amelia's and my first Christmas together and we had been planning it for about a week. Unfortunately, her father called from New Orleans and asked that she come spend the holidays with him. Amelia was just going to tell him she couldn't because she had plans with me, but I insisted that she go. I knew how important family was at the holidays and Amelia should spend the time with her father, even if they didn't get along all that well.

After Amelia had reluctantly taken off for New Orleans I called my brother Jason to see if he wanted to get together on Christmas and have dinner. My good for nothing brother then informed me that he would be in Dallas with some buddies spending the holidays there. So that was how I ended up alone for Christmas Eve. I considered calling Eric or Pam, but knew that Vampires didn't really celebrate Christmas and I didn't want to bother them.

I cut out the snowman shaped cookies and placed them on the sheet to go in the oven. I had just set the timer for the cookies when my doorbell rang. Dusting the flour from my hands onto the apron around my waist, I made my way through the house to my front door. I paused to look out my newly installed peep hole (too many dangers just opening doors not knowing who is on the other side) and had to pick my jaw up off the floor. There on my front porch was none other than Eric Northman himself. Gathering myself together I opened the door to see him in all his glory.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Lover," Eric purred, causing my lady parts to heat up.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" I asked, shock causing my manners to fall to the way side.

"What? I can't come and see my bonded on such a special night?" Eric asked, stepping forward. "Pam has been informing me about everything Christmas since the beginning of December. When she told me it was a time that humans spent with family and friends I knew my place would be here with you. I figured that your brother would let you down, and your witch friend has her own family to be with. I couldn't let you be alone." He looked me up and down and confusion clouded his face. "What have you been up to? You are covered in a white powder."

"I have been making Christmas cookies," I replied stepping back so that he could enter.

"Oh really," he said as I closed the door. If I didn't know him better it almost sounded like he was excited that I was making cookies. "I have never made these Christmas cookies. Can I help?"

"You really want to help me make cookies?" I asked. This certainly didn't sound like the Eric I knew.

"Of course. Pam told me about making Christmas cookies as well. Aside from playing in snow, and mistletoe, that was the only thing that excited me about this holiday. I like the idea of presents as well."

"Well then I guess I shall grant your desire and let you help me with the cookies." As we made our way to the kitchen the timer went off. I donned an oven mitt before taking the cookies out of the oven; I placed them on some paper towel to cool before I set the warm pan aside.

"So what do we do?" Eric asked almost excitedly.

"You know, I'm liking your enthusiasm," I said as I moved over to the counter that was covered in flour. Eric smiled and joined me so that he could help. "Alright first you have to make sure that there is enough flour down so that the cookie dough won't stick to it. You roll the dough out so it is a quarter of an inch or a bit less in thickness. Then you pick one of the cookie cutter shapes and place it in the dough like so." I placed the cutter on the dough and pressed down, wiggled it a bit and then pulled it back up with the dough still inside. "You shake the cookie out of the cutter, and place it on the pan. Sound simple enough?"

"I think so," Eric said, picking up a star shaped cutter. I stepped aside to watch him work. It warmed my heart to see him enjoying such a simple thing like making Christmas cookies. I enjoyed showing him how it was done, but it saddened me to think that I would never have a family to teach how to make cookies. Eric looked up from the dough obviously catching my depressed mood.

"What's wrong Lover?" he asked putting the cookie cutter down and turning to me.

"It's nothing really," I said as he took me in his arms. "You know, you really didn't have to come all this way. I am used to being alone on the holidays now."

"You shouldn't have to be alone, Sookie," he said sadly, his eyes showing how upset he was by my statement. "This holiday is important to you, and I should have been here every year." A tear slowly fell from my eye as I felt his guilt flow through our bond. Bending down he kissed the tear before it could get past my cheek. He softly trailed kisses down my jaw line before capturing my lips. "I promise you that from this day forward you will never be alone on the holidays again." He sealed his promise with a kiss before picking me up and setting me on the counter edge.

Kissing his way down my jaw and neck he began to play with the waist of my sleep pants. Bracing my arms on the counter I lifted my bottom up so that he could slide my pants off. His fingers hooked my boy shorts on the way down as well, leaving me to place my bare bottom on the counter but I didn't care. We had done it several times in my kitchen, but that was back when he was under Hollow's curse, this would be our first time since he got his memories back.

My hands slid from his waist up his chest, taking his shirt with me. His kisses stopped long enough to remove his shirt before his lips crashed back with mine. His tongue brushed over my upper lip and my mouth opened to allow our tongues to meet. I loved Eric's flavor, and he purred in contentment.

"You taste sweeter tonight, lover," Eric said pulling back running his tongue over his lips. "Must be the cookies."

I pulled his face back to mine and placed feather light kisses over his eyes, nose and the cleft in his chin before returning to his mouth. His lips parted allowing my tongue to explore. Eric's body shuddered under my hands as I ran my tongue across his fangs. The control I had over his large frame by just stroking two teeth was intoxicating.

My goal in playing with his fangs had been to take control of our movements, but Eric chose that moment to reacquaint himself with my breasts. His large hands cupped me through my shirt, and I could feel my nipples straining against the fabric. He brushed his thumbs across the hard points and my chest heaved along with my ragged breathing.

My hands fell from his face to his chest and I ran them over his beautifully sculpted muscles. I swirled my fingers around his hard nipples and then pinched them causing Eric to moan into my mouth as our tongues did their exotic dance together. My hands trailed back down over his abs and snaked around behind him to grab my favorite part.

Sinking to his knees, he took my left foot in his hands and began to rub slowly up my leg, trailing kisses behind his skilled hands. He stopped at the point where my leg became my hip. Placing my foot on his shoulder he turned his attentions to my other leg, following the same trail as before placing the right leg on his other shoulder. As his lips reached my center my head fell back and thumped against the top cabinets. I stifled my cry of pain at the contact against the hard wood. My hands that had been on his head reached up to grasp the cabinet handles that were just above each of my shoulders.

Eric's tongue darting quickly into my center caused me to forget about the slight pain on the back of my head. As his tongue repeatedly assaulted my lower lips I heard a sound that was almost a purr and realized that it was coming from me. Moving his attentions, Eric's tongue began to flick around my nub and his fingers took over my core and began to stroke slowly in and out. He curled his fingers, looking for that special spot deep inside me that made me scream his name. A few strokes and he found it, and sure enough I couldn't help letting the entire house know who was pleasuring me in the kitchen. I could feel myself nearing release, and I tried to hold on as long as I could. It felt too good to stop now.

"Watch me, Lover," Eric said softly before the flicking of my nub with his tongue suddenly became a soft bite with his fang, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to send my body into a wonderful release, and causing me to yell out, "Oh god, Eric, Yes!"

Coming down from my high I heard Eric laughing. I paused a moment not only to finish catching my breath, but to make sure I was actually hearing what I thought I was. Looking down at Eric to see what was causing his jubilation I noticed that his lower half was covered in sugar.

"Eric, what?" I couldn't even think straight looking at such a gorgeous creature laughing before me, his muscles rippling with each sound he made.

"When I gave you such a glorious orgasm your hand slipped from the cabinet handle and knocked the sugar to the floor," Eric replied standing up, causing more sugar to end up on my floor. I looked beside me and sure enough there was the sugar bag lying on its side.

Seeing Eric covered in sugar gave me an idea. I slid off the counter and reached toward him. I almost had his dark wash jeans gone when he placed his hands on mine.

"What are you doing lover?" Eric asked bringing my knuckles to his lips, smiling.

"Just relax, I want to try something," I replied before returning my hands to his fly.

Finally, I had a naked Viking standing in my kitchen. I reached behind me for the sugar bag and grabbed a handful of the sweet crystals. Turning back to Eric I carefully began to cover his gracious plenty with my handful of sugar. If he wasn't hard a few moments before he was now. I felt his gracious plenty swell a little more as I covered it. I kept my eyes on my task so that I would not be as embarrassed as I would have been if I had looked up at Eric. I could feel amusement flowing from him through the bond so I knew he was alright with my idea. Once his member was completely coated I raised my eyes to his. I kissed his lips and then licked the remaining sugar from my hand before sinking to my knees. Eric watched me with a hunger in his eyes and a growl on his lips. I had to contain a laugh at seeing that part of Eric's anatomy covered in sugar. It was most definitely the strangest thing I had seen in a while. Once I had my humor contained I looked back up into his amazing blue eyes as I slowly slid my tongue from his base to his tip.

The sugar mixed with Eric's unique flavor was delicious and I was glad that the sugar ended up all over the floor. I knew that my Gran had made many wonderful dishes in her time, but I have to say that Eric was the most mouthwatering thing to ever grace this kitchen. Opening my mouth wide I took as much of him in my mouth as I could, using my hand on what was left. I moved slowly for the first few strokes, before his moans of pleasure spurred me to work faster. It didn't take long for the sugar that was covering where my mouth could reach to dissolve away. The sugar under my hand however created a strange sensation almost like when you are brushing sand that is stuck to your body off. When my hand would reach where my mouth had been it would gather the moisture and turn the sugar into a sticky mess.

Eric wrapped his hands into my hair and held me in place helping bring me toward his hips and back. I was getting hotter with every moan that he released. To know that I could give this Viking Sex God such pleasure really turned me on. I hoped that my unoccupied lips were not making too much of a puddle on the tiled floor. Eric swelled under my hand and I knew he was reaching his release so I moved my free hand from where it had been, grasping his award winning ass, and reached up to massage and lightly pull on his sack brining his climax quicker.

"So, so good, Sookie," he moaned grabbing the back of my head tighter holding me in place. A few more strokes and rubs and he released deep in my throat, my name roaring out of his mouth. Greedily I swallowed every drop of him. He tasted too good to let any of him to go to waste. Once I was sure that he was clean, or at least clean enough, I stood back up. Eric's eyes were heavy with lust and before I could speak Eric quickly turned off the oven and raced me into my bathroom.

EPOV

When the white substance fell on me at first I thought that it was suddenly snowing inside Sookie's kitchen. I knew that could not be, as I had looked into making snow at her place while planning to come see her. As Sookie was coming down from her release I noticed that the white stuff was actually an ingredient that my lover had used in the cookies, sugar. Once I had realized what had happened to cause me to be covered in the small sweet crystals I began to laugh. Sookie had inadvertently caused a snow storm in her kitchen, or I should say sugar storm.

I grew curious when she began to quickly remove my clothes. Not that I minded, I enjoyed what happened when we were both naked, but I wanted to know what was going on in that beautiful head of hers. I got the shock of the year as I watched her cover my aptly named gracious plenty, as Sookie calls it, with some of the sugar that remained in the bag. To say that it felt strange to have my member covered in the substance would be a bit of an understatement. It didn't feel bad or uncomfortable, in fact it turned me on even more. The sensation it created was divine. As her mouth moved on me the sugar grains would create a friction against my sensitive skin causing waves of pleasure to wash over me. I knew that my release was moments away as soon as her hot little hand began to fondle my balls. Sure enough, a few tugs and I was shooting myself down her throat. I loved that she hungered for my taste just as much as I craved hers, she never let a single drop go to waste.

Since we were now sticky from the sugar I decided that it was about time we got into the shower. Using vampire speed I shut off the oven so we wouldn't burn the house down and raced Sookie towards her bathroom.

Depositing Sookie on the counter I made my way to the shower and turned the tap on while I waited for her slow pipes to get the warm water flowing. I wished that she would come and live in my home as the house is definitely top of the line with everything. Plus, she would be with me every night. I was glad though when she let me install light tight windows a few months ago into hers and the guest bedroom so that I could stay the night I mean day and I no longer had to sleep in that cramped hidey hole. While I waited for the water, Sookie had slid off the counter and came to stand behind me. Wrapping her arms around my waist she laid her head on my back.

"Thank you, Eric," she whispered holding me a little tighter. "You're right, I shouldn't have to be alone on Christmas Eve. I'm glad that you are here at least. Are you going to stay and be with me on Christmas too?"

"Of course, lover," I replied turning around and kissing her hair. I pulled her into the shower and began to soap my hands to wash her. "We closed the bar for the holidays, so the humans could celebrate. I am all yours for the next few days."

"Days?" she asked looking up in shock.

"Yes, days. I called that shifter boss of yours."

"Sam," she interrupted.

"Yes him. He said that you had a few days off and I decided that part of your Christmas present would be my company for that time." I waited, knowing that she would call me high handed or something of the sort.

"What if I had had plans?" she asked now lathering up her own hands to return the favor. "Maybe I would have been out of town."

"Your witch friend called Pam and told her that you had no plans. I guess she had figured that Pam would get me to come and keep you company."

"Well at least I know who to yell at about this then," Sookie said sounding a little angry.

"Do you not want me here, lover?" I asked. I wanted to stay, but not if I wasn't welcome. There were other things I could be doing with my free time; not very interesting things, but things that still needed to be done.

"Oh Eric, of course I want you here. I just don't like the idea that you went to all the trouble to come out here and then spend how many days here rather than doing your Sheriff stuff. I didn't even know you were coming so that I could get you something."

"Sookie, it is never any trouble for me to come out here. I would rather spend time with you and have to cram work in later. As for getting me something, you lover is all I need for Christmas. I am sure there are not a lot of gift ideas out there for a 1000 year old vampire."

"That's true," she replied almost to herself. Looked up at me with humor in her eyes, she said, "Wow you really must have been serious about that, you didn't make a joke about how you don't have trouble coming here."

"I would have, but I figured you already knew how easily I come here, and how often." I wiggled my eyebrows as she laughed. "Now let's see how easy it is to make you come, my dear."

SPOV

He did make me come all right; Eric had me coming in the shower and then in my bed. I finally drifted off to sleep about an hour or so before dawn. Thankfully, I did not have to work on Christmas, as Merlotte's was closed. Considering the time that I had fallen asleep I was not surprised to see that it was almost four in the afternoon when I woke. Eric would be up in about an hour, maybe earlier. I quickly grabbed a shower and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

As I passed through the living room into the kitchen I spotted the small four foot tree that Amelia and I had decorated before she left. I was shocked to see that the once empty floor was now covered in variously colored wrapped presents. Eric! That sneaky vampire. He must have put these here just before going dead for the day. I really wished that I had known he was coming so that I could get him a gift, but I wouldn't even know what to get him. What would you get a 1000 year old Viking vampire?

As I began to make my coffee I heard the shower running and assumed that Eric was up. It was nice to have the light tight windows in the bedroom. Eric, being as old as he is, usually was up a bit before sunset and was able to get ready while he waited for the sun to go down. By the time the sun was gone and Eric could join me I was finishing up my breakfast (dinner?) which consisted of a bagel toasted with butter, and my fresh cup of coffee.

"Merry Christmas, lover," Eric whispered wrapping his arms around my shoulders and kissing my hair. I turned in my seat to get a proper kiss. Eric's lips held me for a moment before he stepped away to get a True Blood out of the refrigerator. "Did you sleep well?" he asked while the blood heated in the microwave.

"I did, I only woke a little before you did. I kind of like this." I replied, popping the last bite of bagel into my mouth.

"Like what, my dear?" Eric asked shaking the now warm blood.

"Us waking up together and eating, or in your case drinking, breakfast together before we start our day, err night."

"I like this too," he replied while I took my plate to the sink. "We could do this every night if you wanted. We could live here or at my home in Shreveport."

"That would be nice Eric, but I don't know," I replied, quickly washing my dish. I thought about moving in with Eric many times and after today I had another thing to add to the pro column of my list. I got another cup of coffee and Eric heated up another blood before he led me to the sitting room.

"I believe that now it is time for you to open presents, dear one," he said sitting us down on the rug in front of the fire, which Eric must have started it before coming into the kitchen. He sat between me and the tree and handed me a present.

"Eric, you didn't have to get me all these," I said taking the gift and motioning to the others.

"They are not all from me, see," he pointed to the tag. It read: To my dear friend Sookie, from Pam. "I brought along gifts that others asked me to deliver to you."

"So what, you were playing Santa?" I asked as I slowly opened the wrapping.

"You could say that, though I am definitely much better looking than this Santa that you humans have invented."

"What? Santa is not real?" I joked. Eric smiled and motioned for me to open my gift. Inside I found a white box which contained a set of pajamas. Obviously Pam was going for the humor side, rather than sexy. The shirt was a black tank top with the words "Save a Corvette Ride a Viking" in bright red letters. The bottoms were black yoga pants with the word "Viking" stamped in red on the butt. When Eric saw the words he laughed.

"So will you be saving a Corvette tonight?" he asked his voice thick with humor.

"You will have to wait and see. I am pretty sure that Corvette's are an endangered species around here so I might have too." Eric laughed again and handed me my next present.

"You let Bubba out to go and get a Christmas present?" I asked after reading the tag.

"No, when he found out that I would be spending Christmas here he insisted on getting you something. We let him order your gift online." Opening the wrapping, it revealed a full collection of Elvis CDs. There was also a note tucked in the stack.

_Merry Christmas, Miss Sookie. Eric was kind enough to say he would bring you my gift for Christmas. These songs were from when I was human, I do hope you enjoy them. Bubba._

I smiled. Sweet Bubba, he wasn't that great of a vampire but he was a wonderful friend.

By the time I finished unwrapping the gifts I had a few new dresses, all from Eric. Bill had given me a gift card to the Barnes and Noble in the local mall. Sam had gotten me a new word of the day calendar, and Jason had given me a gas card to the grab it quick.

"So is it a good Christmas, Sookie?" Eric asked. We were curled up in front of the fire, me in his lap my back resting on his chest.

"It is," I replied, trying to keep the bit of sadness out of my voice.

"What is wrong? Why are you sad, lover?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I just wish that I had more family to spend the holidays with," I replied. I knew that I should be grateful that Eric was there, but I was sad that I only had Jason for family and he wasn't even around.

"Sookie," Eric said turning me a little so he could look me in the eye. "What do you consider family?"

"Well," I was caught off guard by that question. "Um, I guess the ones you love and care for, like your parents, grandparents, siblings, children if you have them. Probably aunts, uncles, and cousins too. Why?"

"So you don't love or care for any one other than your brother?"

"Well no, but."

"You love Amelia right?" I nodded. "And your friend, Tara?" Again I nodded. "What about your shifter, Sam, or Pam, Bill, Bubba?"

"Yes Eric, but I don't..." He cut me off again.

"What about me?" he asked almost timidly. "Do you love me?" I gasped, we had never really talked about if we loved each other or not, and here he was asking me if I loved him. Searching my heart I realized that I in fact did love him.

"Yes Eric, I do love you." A smile broke out on his face and he leaned forward the few inches to kiss me.

"I love you too, Sookie," he replied before kissing me again. We softly exchanged kisses for a few moments before I remembered that we had been talking of family before we had confessed our love.

"So what does that have to do with family?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Don't you see, Sookie. By your definition of family, being the ones you love and care about. You have lots of family. You may only have one blood relative, but you have at least half a dozen that are your family if not more." I thought about it and he was right. As usual.

Eric lay me back on the rug and began to slide his hands under the night gown I had thrown on after my shower. He slid the soft pink material over my hips. Leaning down he kissed each hip bone, before he placed a kiss just above my curls. His lips left a wet trail as he followed my chemise over my stomach and paused just above my breasts. I had opted out of wearing a bra knowing that Eric would just be removing it in a few hours. He ran his tongue around my left breast and took my nipple into his mouth, sucking it to a hard point. His hand swirled around the other, making sure to give it equal attention. Eric was definitely a boob man and knew how to make the girls quiver with happiness.

Once he had his fill of my breasts, for the moment, he continued his trail up my body till he was at my lips, and I was completely naked before him. "Beautiful," he whispered pulling back to take off his pants leaving him in only his red silk boxers. The sight of my Viking hovering over me in those glorious underwear was exquisite (first word on the new word of the day calendar; yes I looked). I licked my lips and he laughed before standing.

He stood over me and slowly slid his boxers down. He turned away from me as he bent forward so that I could get a glimpse of his ass. Tossing his boxers aside he positioned himself over me. He reached down and slid two fingers into my entrance. He stretched and readied me for what was to come. He was always considerate enough to be sure that I was good and ready to receive him, and it didn't take much. A few brushes of his fingers over my g-spot and my body began to clench around his fingers. Withdrawing his hand, he licked me from his long fingers and I moaned along with him as I watched.

He placed himself at my entrance and looked into my eyes. "Ready lover?" he asked rubbing his tip back and forth across my center. Unable to speak I nodded. He slowly entered me and once fully sheathed inside he held still allowing me to adjust to his size. He pulled out and thrust in, setting his pace. My hips rose up to meet him and I dug my fingernails into his butt trying to pull him closer. Eric leaned back giving him a better position to hit my spot as he filled me again.

His lips met mine and he kissed me in rhythm with his thrusts. Kissing down my jaw he sucked my earlobe between his teeth. I moaned and gripped him harder. Eric nuzzled the soft spot behind my ear and I knew that my release was drawing nearer.

"Come for me Sookie," he said after a few more strokes. Leaning down he bite my breast, sending me over the edge as he drew my blood. A few mouthfuls of blood and Eric's release broke out, filling me. He affectionately licked the fang marks until they were closed. He pulled out of me and moved to the bathroom to clean himself off, returning with a warm wash cloth. When he was finished cleaning me he returned the towel to the bathroom and came back to lay beside me.

"Thank you Eric," I said curling against him and kissing his lips.

"For what, Lover?"

"For telling me that you loved me, and for showing me that I have more family than I thought. Also for giving me the best Christmas's ever."

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is. This idea came about when a friend and I started talking about Peaches which led to us thinking about a friend of ours nicknamed Peaches. Any-who I can't get better in my writing if you don't let me know what to work on. Press that little green button down their and tell me what you think!**


End file.
